


American Money

by rayline



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Feelings, Fluff, Hallucinations, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Little plot, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, Running Away, Smut, Songfic, Unreliable Narrator, WOAHOWOHAOWOAH, american money by borns, ceo!dream, city AU, drug usage, heavy emphasis on feelings, kind of a weedfic, mood, no beta we die like men, nobody ever sleeps in this, past dream/sapnap, sapnap has a personality past being a wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayline/pseuds/rayline
Summary: "When you come face-to-face with a star, look at it straight on; pay no heed to your burning eyes and blistering skin. Look at it straight- and dare to ask, who are you, to have the right to burn so?”--Dream sighs, relaxes back farther into the chair and tips his head back. George's words, crisp, cut from the other. Punctuated, like staccato on a violin. "What gave it away?” Dream retorts in one languid breath, baritone velvet smoothing the sides of it's harmony."Everything,” George punctures the air. “it all.”Dream drops his head back to meet George's gaze, no longer a teasing, tired glaze but a serious, contorted frown.He frowns, almost bored of the company. “Then sit down, dearest, we have a lot to discuss.”George hums, leans back on his elbows which dig into the flesh of his knees."I already am.”--in which dream's never left the city, and george is his paradise. (inspired by American Money by BORNS)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	American Money

\--

Golden, swirling in the glass. A quiet haze over the damp darkness sheltering the bathroom. Windows light drenches the room like an early morning sunrise, only highlighting the golden parts of Dream’s timid face.

He sighs, holding the wine glass up to the light. The tequila only barely filters the light in, with a haze coated vision of whatever passes it.

A breath escapes his lungs, twirling and twisting out of the cage of his scarteched, marked throat-- like a dancer performing an elaborate routine. Previously unaware it was trapped there and that his lungs had forgotten their fundamental task, rudimentary purpose of breathing. Slow, intake of air. Quiet exhale.

Questionable, he ponders, lifting the glass to the brink of his lips. The glass digs into the soft flesh, the tired pout, the incessant sighs.

He lifts, drags the liquor down his throat, then shakes his head as he lifts the glass from his lips. 

Terrible, he remarks as the water drowns him. Swirls around him. It stings where it’s coated on his mouth, leaves bile down the front of his throat. Pricks the back of his throat and stings like ginger on the roof of his mouth. His tongue lulls, numb, and he breathes. 

Vodka didn’t deserve its reputation, Tequila was worse. 

The water parts around him, the quiet lull of waves as the tide reaches a stopping point. Commanded by movement, ever flexible. Molecules just brushing on the edge of not. And the air, just teetering on the precipice of not being there. 

But they belonged, in this universe and the next. Slotted just as well as Dream did in the world. 

He sighs, feels the water poking his skin under his clothes as he takes another rueful sip of the beverage.

Quiet chirps blast his ear back from the never expanding silence, and as he toasts to the universe, he tips his glass at himself and stares. Stares at the golden liquid and wonders how he got here.

Alone.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> posting a (very very short) prolouge of sorts for the first time ever (woah) so this draft doesnt get deleted and so i haul my ass to write this fic  
>   
> back at it again with another fic :) this time a city au ?!?!?!??! i wrote this all in advance, spent like a week on it LOL anyways this is mostly fluff so less angst for you poor broken souls. thank you for everything and the support, my twitter is @raytick4 if you want to come talk to me  
>   
> as always, dont harass creators and see you next week (thursday? wednesday? i'll figure out a schedule later) peace  
> 


End file.
